


Swift Retribution

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [8]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some things never change. Some.





	Swift Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-07 11:06am to 11:07am & 03:28pm to 03:32pm

"Do you think things will finally return to normal?" 

Niou, lounging on the hood of one of the more expensive cars, grinned.

"We'll know as soon as oyabun reprimands me again for this."

And stretched like a cat, using the whole hood.

Yagyuu sighed.

"You really have to stop doing this. Someday he will do more than use words." 

Before Niou could come up with something cheeky, they heard a very angry voice from one of the many balconies. Yukimura Seiichi towered over them like a mountain, his face as furious as a thunderstorm. 

"Niou Masaharu, you will get off that hood this instant or it was the last time you will ever sit down!"

Only waiting for Niou to jump off and not for a verbal affirmative, Yukimura was gone. 

Niou straightened a little. 

"That was disturbing."

"We were both right then."

When Niou looked confused, Yagyuu continued.

"Things are back to normal and he did threaten you with more than words." 

Niou grinned.


End file.
